User talk:Katherine Rebekah
Archives http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/c/c7/File-manager.png *Archive 1 (April 25, 2015 to June 13, 2015) *Archive 2 (June 13, 2015 to August 18, 2015) ---- Stolen from Seth Cooper of the Harry Potter Wiki! Welcome to My Talk Page! Hey! So glad you found me. Xxsammmsammmxx (talk) and I are trying to get this wiki back in shape and we could use some help! Please feel free to leave one of us a message and we will get back to you ASAP. Now watch the coffee beast. Watch him. You know you want to. http://i1381.photobucket.com/albums/ah229/Tono555/jitterbeast_zpsbqljswng.gif Hey there! Super long time no talk, girl! Miss you very much! This is what happens when I don't finish what I started immediately... I'm pretty sure I have a reason for not moving the stuff to Archives back then, but I no longer remember. And since your old Talk page has quite a lot on it, I figured I'd just archive it as a whole and start fresh. When this section is relatively done I can then move it to Archive 2 (which is quite full, but not absolutely full xP) Anyways, there are a few things. Know that I'm NOT pushing you to finish them immediately, but because I haven't heard from you for a while so I have to ask just to be sure. How's your progress on Forum:Character navigation by appearances - Inkheart and Forum:Literature featured in the trilogy? (Content moved to forum) The literature appearance doesn't seem to have been modified since separated as a forum page. Meanwhile, I wasn't certain if you follow this thread Forum:Customizations and felt that if you do, it will be redundant to tell you to look at it lol. But because this is something I think you might be interested in, you can take a look at the "Fonts" section and if you have the time, let me know which fonts you'd think suit this wiki. Tabbers have now also been customized and the discussion can also be seen on the same forum thread. I'm not 100%, but I think that currently the only page that uses it and therefore can be seen as an example, is at Tales From the Thousand and One Nights. Let me know what you think. Lastly, need you opinion on what's newly added on Forum:Potential pages. Hope all is well! (Again, I'm not rushing you and you don't need to respond to everything right away, just letting you know what's happening here) :3 --Sammm✦✧(talk) 22:36, September 17, 2015 (UTC) :OMG, thanks for the super fast respond! I've seen your reply and will respond to that later! I just figured out what I was stuck on regarding to talk pages and archives; I was and still am unsure whether I should turn my user Plans? page into a forum thread about affiliation, so talks about relating topic is on hold; and there's the entertainment chit-chat thing I'm now working on, since I finally remembered where I left off lol. Sorry if you'd get a bunch of notification. --Sammm✦✧(talk) 23:32, September 17, 2015 (UTC) ::So I think I finished relocating the "more obvious" entertainment talk; I think there's perhaps still bits here and there in our archives, but I think for now this is acceptable (shouldn't be the main focus of editing anyways lol) ::I'll let you know if there's new threads, but if it's just old ones that was turned into forum, you can see a list on the top of your archive; those should be the ones you've participated so far... and just as I'm typing this, I realized I was wrong Dx. Well, not entirely wrong, but I think the reason why a few of them were missing, is because the forum were renamed from user pages and not newly created with the stuff that's relocated from both of our talk pages.... But I do see some of them aren't listed when it's more "fun" rather than "wiki-tasks" related. Anyways, all the threads so far can be seen at Forum:Project Team Bookbinder, Forum:Project Team Scribe, Forum:Project Team Strolling Player, and Forum:Project Team Bookworm. Right now the only thread I'm waiting for your respond is the last part at Forum:Character_article_format#.21Updated.21_Format. ::I'm glad you like the tabs! It makes customizing them worth it! =D ::--Sammm✦✧(talk) 01:10, September 18, 2015 (UTC) :::Replied; please let me know if it still doesn't work after you did all the steps I've just written! :3 --Sammm✦✧(talk) 17:00, September 18, 2015 (UTC) ::::I had to delete the page because in order to check if Standard layout work, you have to select it upon creating a page. I have no idea how you created that one without content and just your test words on it. Did you follow the steps I list out? DO NOT CREATE THE PAGE VIA red-link! --Sammm✦✧(talk) 18:21, September 18, 2015 (UTC) :::::The page has never been created until YOU created it, it sounded suspiciously like you created the page via red-link, which is what I kept on telling you not to do, BUT then again, when I create a page via red-link, this "it just says create page" doesn't even happen to me... Like, I click the red-link, it'll go straight into a blank page. I do not know if this is what you are experiencing, and I do not know if you've follow EVERY step I've written and still end up getting what you got, so I temporarily created Inkheart Wiki:How-to guide. PLEASE READ and make sure you did in fact follow EVERYTHING. Thanks! =D --Sammm✦✧(talk) 19:08, September 18, 2015 (UTC) ┌───────┘ KR KR!!! I THINK I might found what the problem is!!!! I am NOT 100%, but please check out ; MAKE SURE the last two selections mentioned here ARE NOT selected... If this still doesn't work... then... well... I think we'd just move on... Orz --Sammm✦✧(talk) 19:41, September 18, 2015 (UTC) :Yo KR! I realized I most def. sounded like I was accusing you for not following the steps, for that I apologize sincerely. There's still things I took for granted and preferences I didn't know existed. I'm sorry that I jumped to a negative conclusion. It's like the time when I forgot not everyone had there settings to automatically "Follow" a page they've edited. I have never checked those 2 selections mentioned above (one did label "not recommended"), so I don't know if this is what you are experiencing; let me know if it is, and if it's not, when you have extra free time, please consider taking screenshots of what you are going through when attempting to create a new page; depending on the outcome, I might have to contact a Staff and see what's going on, and whether it's an issue for a singular account, or a actually a problem that most users are facing here on this wiki. Would not want the layout to be unusable. --Sammm✦✧(talk) 21:52, September 18, 2015 (UTC) ::Hey KR! Thank you so much for sharing the screenshot! I might use it to the How-to guide page when we completely (hopefully) solve this issue! Did you check out the part at ? Is "Use a blank page as default for creating a new page" selected on your ? If it is, try deselecting it and see if it helps? If it's not, I'll really have to ask someone else about it! --Sammm✦✧(talk) 16:50, September 20, 2015 (UTC) A thick-skinned question Hi KR! Hope everything's alright? Haven't heard back from you regarding to the question above, I hope you are perhaps on a family trip and wish you a great time! If not, again, hope everything is well and wish you can get back to me when you have time! =D Now here's a thick-skinned question... Remember you made it clear that you'd be dropping everything excluding the summaries (done) and appearance-check? Is it possible for you to reconsider creating the page Treasure Island? Hear me out, I remember (and I've just doubled checked) when I first proposed it, I was hoping you could "do the honor", meaning, simply creating it. The page doesn't have to be full of content and you don't have to do extra research for it. I'm bringing this up again cuz I feel like perhaps I again wasn't clear on what I meant back then, which happened a lot. lol. Anyways, should you agree but think that creating a blank page with is too tasteless, you can simply copy the entire Peter Pan article and paste it to Treasure Island; it has the format the page needed and I can then go in and switch out the content to suit the subject. I'm also asking this because I find it depressing when viewing the edit history to see that I'm the one making the majority of the edits on "literature" articles... For characters or other subject matters, at least there's a good variety of editors, but not for the mentioned books it seems, and I don't even like to read that much so it felt a bit weird lol. It's just a thought. I do really miss the time when you still edit here, but I'll understand if you don't want to do it so no worries. Hope to hear from you soon! --Sammm✦✧(talk) 03:23, September 27, 2015 (UTC) :Hey KR! You have no idea relieved I am to hear from you! I swear I'm so negative that I'm so afraid that you've gotten an accident or something Dx. The positive side of me did think you could be internet problems, so I'm glad at least the mystery is solved! :I do eventually need your answer about this part Did you check out the part at ? Is "Use a blank page as default for creating a new page" selected on your ? If it is, try deselecting it and see if it helps? If it's not, I'll really have to ask someone else about it! It's a multiple yes-no question, let me know if "Use a blank page as default for creating a new page" is selected on your ''': :*If the answer is NO, then I'll have to contact a Staff. :*If the answer is YES, try deselecting it and see if it makes a difference. :**If the answer is still NO, (no, it doesn't make a difference), I'd still have to go to a Staff. :**If the answer became YES, then problem solved. :I said '''eventually, meaning you don't have to do it any time soon, just that when you have the time, please check your Wikia setting. This can be done AFTER you finish your PSAT and Pumpkin Patch volunteering. I wish you the best with your test, and have fun with the volunteering work! =D :--Sammm✦✧(talk) 22:13, October 2, 2015 (UTC) Everything good? Hey OMG! For some reason I thought your test is during November! I didn't want to distract you, then I saw your profile and realized the date has past! I hope you did great! =D If you ever feel like being active again, know that this wiki (and myself xDD) is fairly lonely without you! --Sammm✦✧(talk) 13:20, November 11, 2015 (UTC) :Oh nice you're online! Ahh, that's probably why I remembered you being occupied a little longer. BTW, have you got your hands on Winter? xDDDD As usual, don't ask me how, but I did get hold of the ebook and finally the audiobooks later; am currently around ch. 23. I've been active again on TLCW a few weeks ago, the last book! I'm really surprised when I see the the chapter numbers though... 97 chapters!? What's up with those big numbers with little pages per chapter trends? --Sammm✦✧(talk) 13:36, November 11, 2015 (UTC) ::Brokeass student relying on the wonders of the internet here lol. I obviously have not gotten to the end, but amazon preview let you view the last page, and I don't think this will actually spoil anything (plot-wise, seriously), but read it with caution: I remember the last statement was something along the lines "and they lived happily ever after". I mean someone could have still died but the rest you know, tried to live as happily as they could lmao, but I honestly doubt anyone we cared died. ::--Sammm✦✧(talk) 13:49, November 11, 2015 (UTC) :::Ahhh... yes I do remember you're okay with good tragedy lol. Well, let's just hope that if it is one, it better be good.... though yeah I'ma be really upset if it's you know... someone from the Rampion crew.... gawd I would probably rant for FOREVER!!! xDDD :::And yes, I do remember and the offer still stands; though like I said before, I'm not sure how much I'd be able to help, seeing that I'm not Japanese myself lol. :::--Sammm✦✧(talk) 14:15, November 11, 2015 (UTC) ::::Wow, I feel like a failure already lmao. I think the image you picked, the girl is pretty gorgeous, but I actually can't tell if she's Japanese or not (Asian, def., but it's a bit hard to tell... sorry Orz), and not to sound completely racist lol, but when I first saw the image, I was like, wow what a coincident, she kinda looks like this girl on this cover I saw a few days ago, but that girl, I actually get a more Chinese feel, so I could be making a total fool of myself if the girl you show me actually is Japanese. =P --Sammm✦✧(talk) 14:38, November 11, 2015 (UTC) :::::In that case, the images should work. :3 --Sammm✦✧(talk) 15:02, November 11, 2015 (UTC) News Cool, glad to hear that you'd have more time on the Net now! <3 For Inkworld, there's potentially a gigantic news to share, but honestly, sometimes I am SO NOT sure if I'm understanding Cornelia Funke correctly, so I'm gonna wait until it is more concrete to officially have it on this wiki; but because you are a friend, here goes: Looks like besides the short stories we are anticipating, Cornelia IS writing an ACTUAL SEQUEL for the Inkworld trilogy, titled "The Colour of Revenge", set 5 years later the events of Inkdeath. At first I thought that was just the premises for one of the short stories, but Cornelia has then use the word "sequel" on couples of occasions and also revealing the new title for the first time, so I had to assume this is a different project from Ink and Mirrors (this is something that's still effing incredibly vague). Also, cuz I know you did like Reckless, figured I should let you know (this part would most likely be on the wiki sooner than the above info): I think Cornelia had some sort of a fall-out with the English publisher (it was specified as the American one, I do wonder what the situation with the UK one is currently), so she launched her OWN publishing (http://www.breathing-books.com); the 3rd book of the series is officially retitled using the German title: The Golden Yarn; and the previous two books would get retitled and new covers to match this format. --Sammm✦✧(talk) 22:32, November 12, 2015 (UTC) :The Dragon Rider actually also has a sequel, it was revealed earlier this year and on goodreads it has generated quite some anticipation. I have not read it so I can't really comment on it. :As for target group, I mean, I'm (really effing sad to admit this) in my mid-twenties, but I still hold the highest regard towards HP, something that's initially labeled as "Children's books", which later people would agree that honestly could pass off for older reader groups. And this is not just base on nostalgia, I still revisit that series every now and then, and still feel the same way. I have the same opinion towards Inkworld, I feel like it probably'd get written off as Children's books easily due to the first book featuring some classic literature, but the plot itself, I don't necessarily think it's all sunshine and daisies and happy-endings targeting for kids. I wouldn't mind if she kept the tone she used for the trilogy. Like honestly, I think I would be hella depressed if the tone turned to some dark-sh*t for attempting to feel sophisticated. :Like The Lunar Chronicles, I hope I won't be upsetting you too much by saying this, you know you and I are both fans of that series, but even though that's something that's labeled as YA, I actually thought some of the handling are juvenile as EFF, (yes, it's to that level that the swear is necessary to me). And that's not counting the whole "not doing proper homework" thing we've talked about, just purling the writing aspect. I'm not even that good of a writer, but Meyer used a lot of the same vocabularies reiteratively, it's like, does she not know to switch to synonyms? It really downgraded the level of the piece of work. To me, it gives me the feeling that the author herself isn't experienced enough, and that's just.... upsetting. So yeah... I'm happy if Cornelia just write the same way she does, cause I know I dig Inkword. :Yeah, don't go buying the 2nd book just yet, cuz like I told you previously, she said she now knows the characters and world so much more, that she had made some adjustments; the edited first books is out I believe, but I am not sure if she would also make adjustments to the second book, I said hold off buying just cuz u'd get the matching set lol. But well, it can't be helped, seeing that she is a German writer... unless you want to learn German xDDD. She did said she had tried to write Reckless in English, for the fact that she's been living in the States for 10+ years and she could speak English just fine, but I think she said it was like after the first few chapters, she gave up cuz it's just not the same with writing in her native language. :BTW, Reckless kinda is the original title, but an incomplete one; it is the overall title of the series in German and the title for the first book in English. The first book will be retitled as The Petrified Flesh (fitting the original sub-title) and the second book (Fearless) will be retitled as Living Shadows (fitting the original sub-title), the third book was set to be called Heartless in English, but it never happened, and would now just be The Golden Yarn. You can order it on amazon (http://www.amazon.com/Golden-Yarn-Reckless-Cornelia-Funke/dp/0989165620 ), and you probably have to do it fast cuz, because being independent publishing... I think she said the print is very limited or something. --Sammm✦✧(talk) 00:07, November 13, 2015 (UTC) ::Hmmm, but do you consider Inkworld as Cornelia's "Children's" though? That was my point, I guess lol. I can't personally judge because I haven't read Mirrorworld/Reckless myself, but I've seen quite of few readers' reviews saying that the tone is completely different from Inkworld and it is super YA and DARK (I believe Funke even said it was meant for adult), so... I was just like... do I want the sequel to Inkworld to become something fitting to those description...? I'm feeling reserved until the stuff is published I guess lol. ::Don't worry lol. I would say I'm also "sort of" in love with TLC, or else I wouldn't have constantly refreshed the tab that's searching for Winter on my internet browser 10 days prior to the release and after to try and get my hands on the thing. But I guess my love for it isn't on the maniac level that blinded me from seeing the flaws. There's so far actually only two examples about the vocab thing I mentioned earlier, so it wasn't like I think the entire series was badly written or anything! The first word is "enormous", which, you know, just means super big, but if you hear that word more than twice and noticed it, that was when I go "there's words like gigantic, huge, humongous (though informal), vast, massive, and colossal... you know". The second word is "nonchalant"; this one was def. overused in the series, it was fine the first few times, but after hearing it a dozen of times, I was just like "gawd, switch it up please! Calm, composed, unconcerned, cool, collected are just fine". Like the first time it was used, it was like, "oh, cool vocab! =D", but when used too often, to me it caused the opposite effect and show there wasn't enough variety. ::On one hand, I'm glad the titles are set to be changed, cuz honestly WTF where the publishers doing? I think I rant about this somewhere and you can see it in your archive or probably the forum when we first talked abut Mirrorworld, but seriously, how UNMEMORABLE can you get for picking titles like Reckless, Fearless, and Heartless? Not unique at all! But on the other hand, I think self-publishing sounds... I can't find a good word to describe it, so I used a translator lmao "laborious"? Like... it's going to be harder and it's limited and not mass-produced... like you said... "not mainstream" but to the next level. Which is why I'm curious about the UK side, cuz for that series Funke has different publishing house for UK and US (Inkworld have kinda the same for both), and she at least used to have a good relationship with the UK head (Barry Cunningham, significant enough to have a page on this wiki lmao), so it makes me wonder if they could perhaps still have the same publisher. =P ::--Sammm✦✧(talk) 00:57, November 13, 2015 (UTC) :::I think my heart died a little when you said you were a little bored* re-reading it lmao. But to be fair, Inkheart was in fact the book I went revisiting the least; I'm not sure if it's because the gist of it was so easy to remember, or the fact that I just simply love the latter 2 books a hella lot more lol. I agree, I do hope Maggie would effing grow up by the time we see her in this sequel; I've told you before, I honestly couldn't stand her sometimes in the original trilogy, so being mature would be a nice change =P. :::Oh great timing tbh, someone actually asked Funke about the editing versions and apparently the second book wouldn't be getting one because she's happy with the product; it will just have new matching covers. She said the edited version of the 1st book should be available by next summer (I assume this is for English audience because to my understanding it was already available for German speakers, but I could be wrong). As for book covers, hmmmm... What do you think about the two covers on w:c:corneliafunke:Mirrorworld (series) though? I think what I can't stand more is not having matching covers lmao. I didn't really get why I was seeing just a dude's face at first, but after knowing the original sub-title was the stone flesh, taking a closer look you'd be able to tell that was what they were going for (albeit kinda failing at lol); I thought the cover for Fearless was really good though, totally making sense with the living shadow. However... What they failed was the the two matching covers... one was paperback and one was hardcover... In the end... still not really matching as a set Orz. So I'm glad the series would finally have a cover continuity soon xP. :::BTW, I know you haven't read Winter yet, but since you love TLC so much, vote for it on Goodreads? It's ending soon! I've voted for it lol --Sammm✦✧(talk) 17:25, November 13, 2015 (UTC) ::::Oh cool, the one you got is actually the original German cover! (I thought you got the even worse version imo w:c:corneliafunke:Reckless lol). Hmmm, I suppose I can repost the new covers on CFW when I have time, it was out a while ago, not sure if you can google it since it was first shared on social media. ::::The vote thing is 2015 Goodreads' choice award (or something like that lol). Go to w:c:lunarchronicles:Thread:7454; the title is a bit outdated since the opening round ended and it's now the semifinals, but the link is the same I think. ::::--Sammm✦✧(talk) 19:33, November 13, 2015 (UTC) Need your opinion Hey there! User:BMSbombs‎‎ pointed out something that we've all missed... that Roxane's second husband was in fact not exactly "unnamed", as Jehan was named after him (mentioned within the story... so brief that I really didn't give much thought)... While it's good to know that, I also think it'd be a bit weird to have the name "Jehan" listed as both Roxane's second husband and her son in her character infobox, albeit they would be representing two different characters. I think my hesitance is also due to the fact that her second husband had no real appearance nor was he referred with that name within the story. But that is just me, and I would like to know what you think is a better way to approach this. --Sammm✦✧(talk) 21:46, November 16, 2015 (UTC) :Hey OMG! Thank you so much for the examples! I did think of something similar to it, but because I didn't grow up as a native, native English speaker, so I wasn't sure if I was interpreting the "name after" thing correctly. Thanks for confirming my theory! And yes, I thought it would be a nice little trivia as well, and had edit to Jehan's page, though I haven't figured out how to rephrase it to use it on the second husband's page yet lol. Maybe I'm just overthinking it, haha. --Sammm✦✧(talk) 22:13, November 18, 2015 (UTC) ::Ahh... well, not that I've read many works that were translated to English (it was the other way around before I picked up my English skills lol.) but I do fully trust the translator Anthea Bell (not sure if I've told you this, but what are the odds? She's also the same translator for Ruby Red trilogy, and it was so smooth that you really can't tell it wasn't originally written in English). I've added the trivia to her page and Funke's a while back when I come across the latter's answer on goodreads; I'm pretty sure they made sure the translation was indeed what Funke wanted it to be, pretty much what you have described... If it was exactly the same name, that sentence probably could have been, "just like/the same as his father" instead of "named after his father". Anyways, super thanks for the input! ::--Sammm✦✧(talk) 04:04, November 19, 2015 (UTC) Happy belated Thanksgiving! Yup, delayed but I want to wish you that nonetheless! Also, I've finished Winter!! :3 --Sammm✦✧(talk) 23:31, November 27, 2015 (UTC) :Yes! Me and my relatives had a very Chinese-ish Thanksgiving bahaha, we had Peking Duck instead of a turkey lol. Hope yours was awesome as well? And I'm glad you got Winter!!!! Hope you're enjoying it so far? Can't wait to talk to you about it! :3 :Congrats on finishing the draft! --Sammm✦✧(talk) 20:26, November 28, 2015 (UTC) ::Oh no, I have had traditional American Thanksgiving meal before, just that this particular Thanksgiving we didn't do it. After all that's not actually a holiday we celebrate in our culture, but like Christmas, we go along with it anyways bahaha. ::Ahhh! Well, the interview didn't feel too explicit, I think they even said something like for the "full" interview, go to such and such url or something lol. But it is cool to hear the reader of the audiobooks talk to Meyer. If there's a plus about that interview, is that now I def. will read Stars Above lol. The negative part is that I now REALLY don't think Meyer did enough hw lmao. ::--Sammm✦✧(talk) 22:03, November 29, 2015 (UTC) Progress Hey KR, I know it is holiday seasons, but yeah, just want to know about your progress on Forum:Character navigation by appearances - Inkheart and Forum:Literature featured in the trilogy. You DON'T need to answer ASAP, but I just want to let you know they are still tasks to be done. I'll also continue our convo on Goodreads when I have time xP. --Sammm✦✧(talk) 22:41, December 13, 2015 (UTC) :Hey there KR! I just want to let you know that I'll be at home for almost a month, so during this period there'd be again the time difference issue if we start messaging again. Let me know what's up with the stuff I mentioned above, and let me know your opinion on Talk:Inkworld#Format; I'm thinking about splitting the page to its own, but I can't remember if I've broached this topic already lol. :--Sammm✦✧(talk) 02:10, December 21, 2015 (UTC) ::Laptop kept crashing whenever I try to write to you. Will attempt to reply again tomorrow. I've safely arrived back home. --Sammm✦✧(talk) 15:10, December 22, 2015 (UTC) :::Nope, laptop still doesn't seem to be able to handle long paragraphs, and because what I wanted to say might ruin the festivity spirits, I'll let you know about it a little while later; possibly after new years xDDDD. Meanwhile, it's the 24th for me, so I'm saying a slightly earlier Merry Christmas to you! Hope you have a wonderful time!!!!! <3 --Sammm✦✧(talk) 23:45, December 23, 2015 (UTC) New role, perhaps? Hey there KR! So there's still this "I wanted to talk to you but my laptop kept crashing" talk (that I've yet to send to you lol); I've decided to do it once I go back to SF (which is in a few days). Now, onto a different topic; Wikia recently introduced a new user group, "Content Moderator", detail information can be seen at w:User blog:DaNASCAT/Introducing New Moderator Opportunities For Community Administration#Content Moderators ( ← do not miss the link ↑ ), will you be interested in being under this user group instead? That ways, you won't have to carry the full weight of being an admin, but you'd still have the right to help timely undoing damage should they ever occur and I wasn't there to take immediate actions; (such as supposedly you'd be able to move stuff without leaving an unwanted redirect). Anyways, it's okay if you are not interested in it, but I just figured you of all people deserves this title the most, since you are in fact really good at content editing. =D Let me know your thoughts! --Sammm✦✧(talk) 00:14, January 15, 2016 (UTC) :Yes, you're absolutely free to be on hiatus should RL situation occur! And no, there's no specific special rule; the position is just a trusted user with more advance action tool, a transition from regular user to actual admin; just follow the regular policy (like name image file lol) and that will do. =D :--Sammm✦✧(talk) 14:23, January 16, 2016 (UTC) ::It's done! Though because it's a new user group, and also because it's the first time for me to change other user into that group, I'm not exactly sure if we are suppose to be seeing a label next to your name on your profile (like the labels for Staff, Admin, Helper, and Wikia Star). So far I'm not seeing it, but your user group has def. changed; if it still doesn't show up in a few days, I'll ask the Staff if that's normal. --Sammm✦✧(talk) 21:49, January 17, 2016 (UTC)